Diskussion:Liste der Romane
Der neue Kanon Sollen die Bücher des neuen Kanons einfach in die Liste der Legends Bücher eingefügt werden oder bekommen die noch einen eigene Liste? -- SpeedyInGame 00:17, 23. Jan 2016 (UTC) :Wir werden in näherer Zukunft eine neue Liste dafür erstellen. Aber Danke, dass du uns daran erinnert hast. :) MfG Ayala-Aahsoka (Diskussion) 14:26, 23. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Chronologische Ordnung Hast Du gut gemacht Little Ani! Einen kleinen Kritikpunkt hab ich aber doch: Kampf um die Neue Republik lässt sich definitiv nicht chronologisch zuordnen, da es sich um viele zusammengewürfelte Kurzgeschichten handelt. Weiterhin ist dieses Buch mit dem speziellen Namen "Kampf um die Neue Republik" direkt vor Krieg der Sterne definitiv deplaziert! --Steffen Gebhart 19:26, 19. Jun 2006 (CEST) :Okay, ich habe es gleich verbessert. :Gruß Anakin Skywalker 19:53, 19. Jun 2006 (CEST) ::So ists recht! ;-) --Steffen Gebhart 20:46, 19. Jun 2006 (CEST) Eine unvollständige und ungenaue Timeline? So wird das hier ja nie eine "umfassende Enzyklopädie"! :Dein Beitrag beinhaltete auch amerikanische Romane, die in Deutschland nie erschienen sind. Diese Liste ist jedoch nur eine Sammlung von deutschen Büchern. Erstelle einen Artikel über alle Bücher, wo auch amerikanische und deutsche Bücher gleichermaßen aufgelistet werden (Liste aller Star-Wars-Romane)! Darüber hinaus ist eine genaue Gliederung der Jahre nicht nöti, da wir zum einen die Timeline haben und zum anderen die genaue Handlungszeit im jeweiligem Artikel des Buches aufgezeigt wird. Nimm es mir bitte nicht übel, dass ich deine Bearbeitung rückgängig machte... :Gruß Anakin Skywalker 22:01, 20. Jul 2006 (CEST) Noch mal ein weiterer Fehler: Die Regel der Zwei müsste doch bei der Ära der Alten-Republik angesiedelt werden. LGAdi 22:32, 12. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Nein, das ist schon "neuer" als 1000 VSY, also ist es Aufstieg des Imperiums. Pandora Diskussion 23:24, 12. Dez. 2008 (CET) Achso danke LGAdi 13:55, 13. Dez. 2008 (CET) kann es sein das "Die Feuertaufe" falsch platziert wurde? nach verlags angaben wäre die heher vor "Yoda-Pfad der dunkelheit" einzuordnen. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 141.30.214.86 (Diskussion) 08:42, 26. Apr. 2011) :Oh, da hast du recht. Ich werde das gleich ändern. Gruß, Yoga 'Diskussion 06:51, 27. Apr. 2011 (CEST) :Hi, wollte nur mal vermelden, ich glaube "Darth Maul - Der dunkle Jäger" ist auch etwas falsch platziert, ich hätte den jetzt direkt vor "Ein Sturm zieht auf" verordnet, da ja seine Erinnerungen zeitlich irrelevant sind und nur die "tatsächliche Handlung" zählt, also sein Aufenthalt in der Höhle und wenn er abgeholt wird, also korrigiert mich, aber da wo er jetzt platziert ist passt es meiner Meinung nach absolut nicht ;-) :Desweiteren ist doch bei diesen Clone Wars Romanen von Windham schon die deutsche Version von Guardians of the Chiss Key draußen und ich meine sogar bereits der nächste Band der Reihe :-). :(De Elbe (Diskussion) 16:00, 11. Nov. 2012 (UTC)) ::Hi, wenn du dich in dem Bereich auskennst, dann bist du herzlich eingeladen diese Dinge nachzutragen bzw zu korrigieren. Ich bin eher in der post Film-Ära zu Hause. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 12:42, 12. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Infoboxen Ich habe festgestellt, dass noch sehr viele romane keine infoboxen haben, das müsste noch gemacht werden.--Yoda41 15:10, 7. Okt 2006 (CEST) :Ja, das ist mir auch aufgefallen. Ich hatte vorgesehen, die Infoboxen nacheinander nachzutragen. Unglücklicherweise hatte ich die Artikel damals ohne Infoboxen angelegt, sodass nun alles auf einmal kommt. ;) :Danke, dass du schon einige Infoboxen nachträgst, das erleichtert vieles... :Gruß Anakin Skywalker 15:14, 7. Okt 2006 (CEST) Artikel Sollte man das nicht ohne Bindestrich schreiben wer kommt den schon auf die Idee das mit bindestrich zu versehen? Boba 12:25, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Man kann ja eine Weiterleitung machen. So ist es auf jeden Fall nach den Gesetzen deutscher Rechtschreibung korrekt. Man schreibt ja auch ''Star-Wars-Universum oder Star-Wars-Charaktere... --Anakin Skywalker Admin 13:36, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ära der Alten Republik Man sollte eine neue Überschrift anstelle von 1020 VSY finden, da das Buch Schöpfer der Dunkelheit beispielsweise später stattfindet und daher nicht zur Überschrift passt. Ich würde das selbst tun, da ich aber leider nicht weiß, wann Meister der Vernichtung spielt, ist mir dies aber leider nicht möglich. Gruß, Finwe Disku 16:28, 27. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Es spielt zwischen 1000VSY und 990VSY. Hab gerade in der Liste geändert. Gruß Darth Schorsch 17:44, 28. Feb. 2008 (CET) Star Wars Stories Hat von euch jemand ein Ahnung wo die Star Wars Stories angesiedelt sind? Ich hab den ersten Band, "Soldat des Imperiums" vom zweite und dritten kenn ich nur die Namen: "Agent der Rebellen"und "Der Jedi-Ritter" . Ich würde sie in die Liste aufnehmen. Im englischen sind es die Dark Forces (novellas), aber auch in der Wookipedia sind sie nicht in der Liste von Star-Wars-Romanen aufgeführt. Was ich weis ist das, dass erste Buch vor Yavin spielen muss, den es endet mit dem Diebstahl der Todessternpläne von Kyle Katarn. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 17:22, 24. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Ich hab Soldat des Imperiums bei 19 VSY bis 1 VSY eingetragen. Ich denke das Buch wird 1 VSY spielen. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 08:39, 29. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::Aber das Buch ist doch kein Roman, zumindest sah es nicht nach einem aus, als ich es auf der Jedi-Con durchgeblättert habe. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 10:19, 29. Mär. 2008 (CET) :::Was soll es den sonst sein? :::Denn von der Seitenzahl ist es nur knap unter der eines Buches der Jedi Padawan Reihe, aber das Format ist auch größer. Die Bilder sind ungewöhnlich für einen Roman, aber vom Schreibstill und von der Geschichte würde ich das Buch als Roman werten. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 10:58, 29. Mär. 2008 (CET) Romanreihen Sollte man nicht vielleicht im Titel mitaufnehmen, um welche Reihe es sich handelt? Also beispielsweise "X-Wing: Angriff auf Coruscant" statt "Angriff auf Coruscant"? Ich finde es echt ärgerlich, daß dies nicht so ist. So muß ich dann immer jeden Artikel öffnen, um dies erkennen zu können. Ich würde das so wirklich viel besser finden. Allerdings will ich das nicht direkt ändern, weil andere das so vielleicht für besser halten. Sollte man also besser erst mal drüber sprechen... Was ich hiermit ansprechen möchte. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 77.9.184.132 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 06:36, 16. Apr. 2008 (CEST)) :Dein Einwand ist berechtigt, allerdings war der Gedanke bei dirser Form tatsächlich der, dass man die Reihen auch woanders erfährt, nämlich über die jeweiligen Roman-Artikel, um diese Liste nicht zu überlasten. Und das wäre meiner Meinung auch der Fall, weil einige Reihen in vorhandenen Buchreihen dazwischen geschoben werden und keine ordentliche Gliederung möglich macht. Deshalb müsste man wirklich hinter jeden Titel, die Reihe schreiben. Das ist jedoch unnötig, da es a) über einen einfachen Klick auf den Artikel einzusehen ist, b) es über jede Reihe einen Artikel mit einer Übersicht aller dazugehörenden Romane gibt und c) weil es mit der Auflistung Galerie der Roman-Cover bereits eine Ordnung nach Romanreihen gibt. Gruß Anakin Skywalker 09:44, 16. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Fehlende Bände Bei der Ära der alten Repoblik gibt es noch ein paar fehlende romane , ich habe schon festgestellt welche , soll ich sie gerade einfügen. PS: folgende Bücher fehlen Das goldene Zeitalter der Sith Der Untergang der Sith 2 Der Untergang der Sith 3 Das Geheimnis der Jedi-Ritter Schöpfer der Dunkelheit Jedi vs. Sith hier sind sie schon nach alter geordnet , ich würde sie zu der einteilung Bis 1000 vsy, einfügen , ist das ok? "Frece 20:02, 16. Mai 2008 (CEST)" :Was du da auflistet, sind Comics. Siehe Liste von Star-Wars-Comics. Gruß, --Anakin Skywalker 20:09, 16. Mai 2008 (CEST) Frage Kann es sein das ein paar bücher die noch nicht auf deutsch veröffentlicht sind , bald rauskommen? (in deutsch) ... und wenn ja , dann wann? würd mich ma interressieren , wie zum beispiel the rule of two ... bitte um antwort "Frece 14:17, 14. Jun. 2008 (CEST)" :Rule of Two (dt. Titel: Regel der Zwei) erscheint offiziell im Januar 2009 in Deutschland. Der Blanvalet-Verlag gibt seine Bücher aber fast immer einen Monat früher raus und daher kann man davon ausgehen, dass das Buch bereits Mitte Dezember 2008 in den Läden zu finden sein wird. Gruß, --Anakin Skywalker 15:22, 14. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Also die Regel der Zwei ist jetzt schon draußen! Gruß Adi 22:28, 12. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::Mal ne frage da wo hinten dran steht in klammer (in Deutschland nicht erschiene) das bedeutet dass es noch nicht rausgekommen ist oder heißt es etwa das es gar nicht in deutschland rauskommtBemelutschie 21:40, 15. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::::Das heisst, dass es in Deutschland noch nicht erschienen ist. Bei einigen kann man aber davon ausgehen, dass es in absehbarer Zeit nicht passieren wird. '''Pandora Diskussion 21:48, 15. Dez. 2008 (CET) Klonkriege Sehr interessanter Kommentar von Lucas Licensing zur Chronologie der Klonkriegs-Veröffentlichungen: "Meine Anfrage bei Lucasfilm/Lucas Licensing hat nun ergeben, daß man dort sämtliches Material, was zur Zeit der Klonkriege spielt, in den Jahren 22 bis 19 vor der Schlacht von Yavin ansiedelt. Man wird von offizieller Seite nicht mehr die Daten benutzen, die bisher in anderen Klonkriegs-Timelines benutzt wurden. Man wird alle Erscheinungen einfach in eine Liste setzen, die keine chronologische Ordnung hat, angefangen mit dem Clone Wars Film und Serie, gefolgt von den Tie-in-Romanen und Comics sowie den Republic Commando Romanen und allen weiteren Veröffentlichungen (Ende des Statements)." (http://www.constanzeruettger.de/Star_Wars/Bucher/Updates/updates.html) Wie sollten wir das hier also am Besten Hand haben? Möglichkeiten, die mir spontan einfallen: Nach Veröffentlichungsdatum, nach Romanserie, nach vermeintlicher Ereignisreihenfolge. Ischas 18:44, 20. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Wir haben uns im Chat drauf geeinigt, nur "während der Klonkriege" zu schreiben und abzuwarten, bis eine offizielle Zeitleiste vorliegt, schließlich wollen wir nicht, dass auch noch bei JP eine große Diskussion über Kontinuität anfängt. Die Reihenfolge wird so sein, wie sie logisch ist (eine gute und aktuelle Zeitleiste findet sich z.B. unter http://timelineuniverse.net/Riseoftheempire.htm#22%20BBY). Auf jeden Fall wird auch eine offizielle Zeitleiste veröffentlicht werden; ich vermute, dass Lucas Licensing nur im Moment nicht so sehr auf Kontinuität achtet, weil sie auf die offizielle Zeitleiste warten. Viele Grüße, 18:50, 20. Dez. 2008 (CET) Jedi-Padawan-Reihe Band 19 und 20 FehlenDarthJosh 18:31, 15. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Nein, die sind auch in der Liste. Die Abfolge ist chronologisch, es haben sich nur ein paar Romane dazwischen angesiedelt. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 18:32, 15. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::ok...DarthJosh 08:33, 16. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Keine Gefangenen Dieses Buch wird bald erscheinen, also kann man nicht von >In Deutschland nicht erschienen< sprechen. LG --Adi 20:27, 2. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Ja, aber sollange das Buch noch nicht in Deutschland erschienen ist kann man immer noch von >In Deutschland nicht erschienen< sprechen. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) ::Schorsch hat recht, denn der Satz sagt ja nicht aus, dass das Buch auch nicht hierzulande erscheinen wird, sondern nur dass es bis jetzt noch nicht erschienen ist. Man könnte ja auch „In Deutschland noch nicht erschienen“ schreiben, aber dann müsste man das auch bei allen angekündigten Büchern so machen und nicht nur für eines, damit es einheitlich ist. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 21:00, 2. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Übersicht Ich würde die englischen Bücher mit den Platz mit den deutschen Büchern tauschen weil ist ja eine deutsche Seite ist, und ich finde die meisten werden nur nach deutschen Büchern suchen und das wäre Übersichtlicher finde ich mfg --91.115.221.56 16:08, 17. Nov. 2010 (CET) :Das macht keinen Sinn, weil eh beides nebeneinander steht und die Bücher per Klick immer nach einer anderen Reihenfolge angeordnet werden können. Du kannst sie nach Deutschem/Englischen Titel, Erscheinungsdatum, Chronologie sortieren. [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] ''Q'' / ''D'' 16:14, 17. Nov. 2010 (CET) ::Ich meinte, in der ersten Spalte sollten die deutsche Bücher stehen und dann die englishen Bücher als zweiter usw,. Seitdem die Seite neu gemacht worden ist ärgere ich mich weil ich automatisch immer auf die erste Spalte schaue, ich habe nur gemeint weil es mich nervt. Die Seite die früher war habe ich viel besser gefunden, aber ist halt meine Meinung fang ich schöner und Übersichtlicher, dies jetzt ist praktischer weil mehrere Seiten erspart, aber trotzdem, bleibt meine Meinung. Wollte dies nur mal schreiben. mfg --91.115.221.56 16:20, 17. Nov. 2010 (CET) :::Es stimmt aber irgendwie schon, dass auf einer deutschen Seite tendenziell die deutschen Namen vorne stehen sollten... Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 17:41, 17. Nov. 2010 (CET) ::::Das kann schon sein. Aber es ist nunmal so, dass nur die Spalte mit den englischen Titeln vollständig ist und meiner Meinung nach eben deswegen diese Spalte vorn stehen sollte. Und außerdem sind immer die deutschen Titel mit einem Link hinterlegt soweit sie auf Deutsch erschienen sind. Außerdem hat jede Spalte eine Überschrift und in dem Zusammenhang verstehe ich nicht wie man dann einen deutschen Titel in der englischen Spalte sucht. Und noch etwas zur Callista-Trilogie. Das ist der informelle Name dieser drei Romane und keine offizielle Bezeichnung einer Trilogie. 'Yoga 'Diskussion 20:06, 17. Nov. 2010 (CET) :::::Als ich das neue Layout der Seite gesehen habe, war das erste, das mir dazu eingefallen ist, auch die deutschen Titel zuerst zu nennen. War halt meine Meinung... und ich finde immer noch, das man das tun sollte. Ich glaube nicht, dass es eine Rolle spielt, ob die erste Spalte Lücken hat oder nicht bzw. man könnte ein (nicht erschienen) reinmachen. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 23:38, 17. Nov. 2010 (CET) Logikfehler zwischen den Werken Hi, ich bin neue hier und ich frage mich schon lange was passiert, wenn sich zwei romane überschneiden und sich trotzdem in keinen logischen Kontext bringen lassen. Wer entscheidet nun was richtig ist und wer was falsch? Ich hab bereits von dem Kanon gehört und gelesen, der das versucht zu bestimmen... aber ganz ehrlich Dinge wie die Story von the force unleashed passen einfach nicht in mein bild vom star wars Universum Ragnar Fett (Diskussion) 11:23, 26. Sep. 2013 (UTC)